legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: The Multi-Universal Christmas Day of the Legendary Heroes Episode 2
Receiving Gifts from Celestial Digimon and Guradian Eatos is the second episode of LOTM: The Multi-Universal Christmas Day of the Legendary Heroes. Synopsis Upon their arrival, the Celestial Digimon and Guardian Eatos met the Symphogear heroines and their friends for the first time. During the meeting, Guardian Eatos was revealed to be the mother of Ruko Kominato. Transcript Seraphimon: "Greetings, friends of Symphogear heroines. I am Serpahimon. These are my friends and my beloved servant. Their names are Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Guardian Eatos." Ophanimon: "My name is Ophanimon. I'll show you the Light of Love." Cherubimon: "I'm Lord Cherubimon. I'll always help the heroes fight the darkness." Kirika Akatsuki: "Whoah! You are amazing, Mr. Seraphimon. You and your friends are angels created by the Gods of the Multi-Universe, especially Lady Kisara, who is the creator of the mystical creatures." Chris Yukine: "Ophanimon, I would like to receive our new powers; so that, we can win the war against K.O.G. led by Lord Prozen." Ophanimon: "Yes. I knew that everything is going to get better, Chris Yukine." Miku Kohinata: "Mr. Cherubimon. I need to receive the new Symphogear powers. So that, receiving the new power will allow me to transform into a seventh and final Symphogear armor known as Shenshoujing." Cherubimon: "Indeed. It shall be done. Here, I am giving the seventh Symphogear Crystal to you." receives the seventh crystal from him. Miku Kohinata: "Amazing! I can transform into final Symphogear armor to fight those villains." Hibiki Tachibana: "Wow! Miku Kohinata, I knew you can kill many enemies by firing the distorted mirror laser beam." Miku Kohinata: "Yep! I knew I'll go back to the training after the the Christmas vacation." Maria Cadenzavna Eve: "Come on, guys. Let's spend more time in Christmas Day til it's over." Everyone: "Yeah!" Ruko Kominato: "Eatos, I would like you to be my mother. After the war is over." Guardian Eatos: "Of course. I'll always be your mother; if you can help me. There, the Exodia cards are yours, my daughter." Tsubasa Kazanari: "Wow! The Exodia cards can lead us to victory over villains." Shirabe Tsukuyomi: "Ruko, you will be our hero after the deaths and sacrifices of Leo Conrad and Sally Land." Leo Conrad: "Symphogear heroines, I knew you can help me and Sally Land to end the war by brining real peace to the Multi-Universe." Sally Land: "Good. May the Gods of the Multi-Universe bless this Happy Christmas Day." Characters *Ruko Kominato *Bugs Bunny *Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Hibiki Tachibana *Tsubasa Kazanari *Chris Yukine *Maria Cadenzavna Eve *Shirabe Tsukuyomi *Kirika Akatsuki *Miku Kohinata *Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *Seraphimon *Cherubimon (Good) *Ophanimon *Guardian Eatos *Leo Conrad *Sally Land *Heero Yuy *Kira Yamato *Setsuna F. Seiei *Ruuji Familon *Arashi (Zoids) Trivia *Upon receiving the newest Symphogear Relic from Cherubimon, Miku Kohinata became a Symphogear. *According to crossover stories, Eatos was revealed to be the mother of Ruko Kominato. *This episode features the five Exodia cards. Category:Luigi777 Category:Episodes in LOTM: The Multi-Universal Christmas Day of the Legendary Heroes